


AI Dungeon Adventure

by MysteriousMystery (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Also some injuries, Circa 1970s, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Filbrick shows up for like two paragraphs I think, Gun Violence, I lead the AI to dark and mysterious places, Light Angst, Rated teen because of some bad thoughts Stan has, Stay Safe!, The AI made him a decent human being, Young Ford Pines, Young Stan Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MysteriousMystery
Summary: This is just for fun. Written by AI and edited down to be a bit more concise.You are Stan Pines. You got kicked out of your home, you only really have five bucks, and you're willing to do anything to get back in good graces with your brother Ford. So what do you do? Run around the woods with a weird gun, in efforts to find your Parents and hopefully keep your brother safe in the process.





	AI Dungeon Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> The text after the > is the stuff I wrote in the commands. For the commands to work, you have to use the word "You_command". It wasn't a personal choice.

You are Stanley Pines. A 18 year old homeless man. You are trying to make one million dollars so that your twin brother, Stanford Pines, will forgive you.

The story begins on a cold winter's day in the small town of Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Your twin brother is at school and you have been living in your car.

> You search for loose change in your car.  
You look in the glove compartment and in the ashtray, but there is nothing there. You check the center console and feel something hard. It's a five dollar bill!

> You open your wallet.  
You open your wallet and look at the contents. There is a five, some change, and a card.

> You look for a job.  
You have been a good boy. *  
You want to go home.  
You could kill yourself. You don't really have much to live for.*

> You call your older brother Shermie.  
You call your older brother, Shermie. He picks up and you speak with him.  
'Hey, little bro, what's up?' he says.  
'Not much, Dad kicked me out.

> You say "Do you think I could stay with you?"  
He thinks for a moment and says:  
'I don't know, Stan. You're not a bad kid. But you're 18 now, you're on your own.*  
> You say goodbye to Shermie and hang up.

> You call Stanford.  
You call your twin brother, Stanford. He picks up and you speak with him.  
'Stanley?' he said  
> You "Hey bro, I wanted to apologize."  
He pauses for a moment.  
'Thanks, but you're not getting off that easy. I need you to do me a favor.'  
'What?

> You "Whatever you need. What did you need my help with?"  
He thinks for a moment and says:  
'I need you to come here and assist me with something. I can explain more when you get here."

> You say "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

You go to your mother's house.  
You meet your brother in her garage.

> You say "Stanford?"  
He nods and continues:  
'I know you probably don't want to be involved, but I really need you to help me with this.'

> You say "Why didn't you want Shermie to know?"  
He looks offended by the question and you quickly realize your mistake.  
'Sherm's at his girlfriend's house...so if you could please just help me out?

> You say "Yes, of course I'll help you."  
He gives you a look of gratitude and takes you over to a blue bag.  
'I found this in the woods yesterday.'  
You take the bag and look inside it. You see a large, black revolver.

> You say "You should probably give it to the police, or better yet, get rid of it."  
He shakes his head and says:  
'You don't understand, this isn't just any gun, this is the gun that killed Ma and Pops!'  
'So?'  
'So?

> You say "Is it magical?"He pauses for a moment and thinks to himself. 'I don't know...the gun might be magical. It just looks like any other gun. It fires bullets, which is what killed our parents.  
> You say "We have to bring them back to life."  
He looks at you and nods.  
'Let's go to the forest.'

You get in your car and drive to the woods.

> You say "What are we doing in the woods?"  
He looks around and slowly approaches a tree. He takes out a knife and begins carving the word, "Moira" into the tree.

> You try calling for Ma.  
No one answers.  
'Maybe we should go to the police.'  
He looks at you and shakes his head.  
'If they find out about this, I'm dead.

> You grab Stanford's shoulders protectively.  
'Mom and Pops are in the forest, I just saw them!'  
He looks at you, with tears in his eyes. He begins to nod his head.  
'Okay...

You wait for a long time. It's been over an hour and no one has come.  
'Should we go look for them?'  
He shakes his head.  
You feel horribly ill suddenly. Something is wrong.  
'Come on, let's go find them.'

You look at your brother.  
You look at the forest and notice something there. A flash of blue. It's Dad.

> You say "Pa!"  
He looks at you, as he runs towards you.  
'Are you okay?'  
You nod your head weakly.

> You say "Don't worry, we're going to bring you back to life."  
He smiles and shakes his head.  
'I'm not dead.'  
You don't know what's going to happen. You can't deal with all this uncertainty.

> You say "Where are you here then?"  
'Don't worry about me, we're going to save you.'  
Your Dad points to a spot in the distance.  
'There, in that clearing.

> You run to the clearing with Stanford.  
Your Dad begins running towards the forest, screaming:  
'I’m over here! Come back here, you sons of bitches!'  
He runs forward, firing his shotgun.  
Suddenly, the forest begins to rumble. You both fall to the ground.

You crawl forward, using your body as a shield for your brother. You keep this up for about ten minutes.  
A deafening roar is heard from the forest. It echoes throughout the woods, and then silence.

> You say "Are you okay Stanford?"  
He is crying.  
'I saw Mom. She was alive.'  
You shake your head. This is all just too much for you.  
A figure appears in the distance.

> You hug Stanford.  
'Let's go home.'  
You stand up and begin running towards the figure.  
A loud growl is heard, and a furry, green monster leaps out of the trees and tackles you to the ground.

> You push the creature away.  
It growls and bites at you. It's weight is crushing, but you manage to keep fighting.  
Suddenly, it stops moving.

> You say "Stanford! Help me!"  
You hear a gunshot, and the creature slumps off of you.  
'You killed it!'  
Your brother is at the edge of the clearing, shooting at the beast.

> You say "Hurry, we gotta make it into the clearing!"  
He begins running, as you grab his hand and pull him forward.  
As you run, you notice something strange. You begin feeling warmer, and the sweat begins to dry up.  
'This is it.'  
You begin coughing and feel a stabbing pain in your chest.  
You look at your brother, who begins screaming.

> You look at your chest.  
You notice blood and some pieces of flesh hanging out of your shirt. You don't feel very well.

> You sit down.  
You sit down and realize something: you can't hear your brother screaming. It's almost as if the noise has been muted. You look around, wondering why your ability to hear is so different from everyone else.  
> You crawl to Stanford.  
You crawl over to your brother and sit down. You feel so tired.  
Suddenly, you begin feeling very dizzy again.  
Your vision begins going dark and you think you might faint.

> You grab your brother's hand.  
Your vision goes completely black.

CONGRATULATIONS!  
You made it to the ending!

I undid my last command to try and get a better ending:

> You try to wake up.  
You try to sit up, but find that you can't.  
'Is this what it feels like to die?

> You say "Stanford?"  
No response. You close your eyes and decide you won't cry over your parents. They raised you better than that.  
> You wrap your wounds.  
You take your shirt off and begin wrapping your chest wounds with it. You wrap a lot of bandages around yourself.

> You find Stanford.  
As you get up, you notice a lot of blood on the ground. You realize that you must be in a creek. It's strange; it seems to go on forever.

> You follow the blood trail.  
You follow the blood trail into the forest. You're not sure how long you'll be able to see in the dark, so you'd better get a head start.  
You follow the trail as far as you can, and then lose it.  
'Well, that's no good.'  
You know you need to get out of here quickly before the darkness sets in.

> You say "STANFORD!!!!"  
As you call for him, you hear a sniffling sound behind you.  
You turn around quickly, pulling your gun out of its holster.  
You find yourself staring at a young boy, about twelve or thirteen.

> You put the gun away and kneel next to the boy.  
You kneel down and ask the boy what his name is.  
'It's Jason, he tells you with a sniffle.'  
You pat him on the shoulder and ask him if he's hurt.

> You offer to give the boy a piggy back ride.  
He says he's okay and that you're not a bully if you didn't do what the others did. ( I never found out what the “others” did)

> You say "Are you lost?"  
He says that he's not lost, but he needs to get home soon. His mother will be worried, and he knows she won't let him stay out late like this.

> You say "Have you seen my brother Stanford?"  
He says he hasn't, but that he's probably lost. He didn't really know the way home either, but he was sure he could find his way back with the sun.  
> You say "We should stick together. Do you want to come with me?"  
He says that would be nice. He asks what grade you're in and if you have a nice girlfriend. You think of Carla and smile. 'Yeah right.*  
> You say "My girlfriend Carla is wonderful."  
He asks who Carla is and you say she's a cutie and would kick your butt if she could.  
You continue walking and looking for your brother.  
'Well, it doesn't hurt to ask.

> You say "I'm going to try calling Stanford's phone."  
He tells you that his mother gave him a phone so he wouldn't get into trouble. He tries calling and gets his voicemail.  
'Well, I tried.

> You say "Lets go back to the clearing."  
You tell him that's the only safe place. You look for a good spot to lie low, but you can't find one.  
'There has to be something here.

> You call Stanford's name.  
You yell his name and listen for an answer.  
You hear nothing but the soft trickling of water.  
'Oh well, I tried.'  
You put your phone away and continue to walk around.

> You look for your car.  
You see the car, but it looks like it's been broken into. You don't see any signs of your brother and get in.

> You say "You coming kid?"  
He says that he doesn't want to bother you again and says he'll walk the rest of the way.

> You say "That doesn't sound very safe. Do you want me to go with you?"  
He says that it's okay and that you should just go back to the clearing.  
You get back in your car and start to drive away. You notice a truck is following you.

> You look at the truck.  
You notice it's a truck with an old man in the front seat. The guy waves at you and you slow down.  
The back door of your car opens up and the kid climbs in.

> You say "What are you doing?"  
He says he needs to talk to you about something really important and can't wait. You should just go straight until you get to a red light and then make a right turn.  
'Well, this is getting weird.

> You say "What about the old man?"  
He says he knows the driver and that he's been trying to get your attention for miles. He also knows where your brother is and what he's doing right now.  
> You say "Okay, I'll follow your directions."  
You continue driving and the kid tells you that the old man is trying to give you something.

> You stop the car to let the old man catch up.  
He catches up to your car and says you need to turn off the engine and listen carefully.

> You turn off the engine.  
The old man tells you that you have a brother and that he wants you to go find him.  
'Is this some kind of joke?'

> You say "Where is he?"  
He says he doesn't know and that you need to get in the car and drive to a 24 hour donut shop, specifically 'Donut Paradise', in the next town over.

> You say "What do I do after that?"  
He says you need to call the police.  
'This is crazy.'  
You think for a moment and then notice that you are covered in blood.

> You say "Alright I'll do it, Thanks old man."  
He tells you to drive safely and hands you a donut.  
You notice that the kid's eyes are completely black. You get very worried and consider driving away, but the old man is already gone.

> You say "Do you want the donut kid?"  
He takes the donut and thanks you. He begins eating it and asks where you found it.  
You tell him you found it by the road.  
'I'm never eating another donut.

> You drive to Donut Paradise.  
You drive to the donut shop and notice that there is a cop car sitting in the parking lot. You pull up to the front of the shop and notice the glass display case with a hole in the front.

> You walk over to a police officer.  
You walk up to the police officer who is reading a newspaper and tell him you need to talk to him.  
He puts down his newspaper and looks at you, thinking you want to sell him something.

> You say "Please, can you help me? I need to find my brother."  
He tells you to calm down and asks why you think your brother would be in there.  
You tell him that someone saw your brother here and that something bad might have happened.

> You say "Can I go inside the shop?"He sighs and tells you that it would be a bad idea to go in there. You could get hurt. 'Yeah, I could've figured that one out myself.  
> You say "I have to go in there. My brother could be hurt."  
He tells you to wait until he gets a search warrant and then they can go in there and look for your brother.  
You look around and notice a set of stairs going up the side of the building.

> You get the kid from your car.  
You get the kid out of the backseat and hold him tightly. You begin to worry about him and what might happen to him.  
You walk up the stairs and through the door that the police officer opened.

> You look around the room.  
The shop is empty, with the exception of a trail of blood leading from the front door to the counter.  
You begin following the trail of blood and notice it's gotten brighter.  
You turn around and look behind the counter and then behind the register. You notice that it's completely destroyed, but your eyes are playing tricks on you.

> You look at the kid.  
You see the kid staring at you with fear in his eyes.  
'This isn't real, right?

> You say "I know it's scary, but it's going to be okay. Do you want to hold my hand?"  
He says 'Yes' and puts his tiny hand in yours.

> You say 'What's your name?"  
He says 'Michael' and holds on to your hand tighter.  
You notice a bloody footprint on the floor. You look up at the hole in the glass counter and see that it's coming from a large caliber gun.  
You explore the shop. It's in rough condition; donuts and broken glass litters the floor. There's a backroom door behind the counter.

You try the handle and it's locked.

> You search for the key behind the counter.  
You look around and find the owner's manual to the shop. You check the register and find a set of keys inside.  
You put the donut in your backpack and take the keys out of the register.

> You open the door.  
You grab the handle and open the door.  
You're in a kitchen and notice a back door to the shop wide open.  
There's an oven and stove, but no one could've possibly used them.

> You say "You know where my brother is, right Micheal?"  
He says 'yes' and holds on to your hand.  
You notice there's a hole in the counter where the register is.  
You look at the floor and see a bloody footprint.

> You say "Please, take me to him."  
He says 'yes' and leads you out the back door.  
You find yourself outside In a field behind the shop.  
You can see your car from here, but you're a fair distance away.

> You "Where is he?"  
He says 'he's right here.' and puts his finger to his lips.  
You look around and finally notice your brother. He's crouched down and has his arm around something.

> You grab Stanford's shoulder carefully.  
You grab his shoulder and shake him slightly.  
He looks at you with tears in his eyes.  
'He's awake.

> You say "Are you okay?"  
He nods and wipes the tears from his eyes.  
You notice that he's got a black eye, missing tooth and a large cut on his cheek. He's scraped up and dirty.

> You say "We need to go. You're hurt, and I'm still bleeding."  
He nods and turns around.  
You both get into your car, waving Micheal and the police officer goodbye.

> You unwrap the bandages around your chest.  
You drive to the closest hospital and park in the emergency room parking lot.  
'This'll be over soon.' you think to yourself.

> You say "I'm going to go inside."  
He nods and you both get out of the car.  
You walk inside the hospital and ask for a doctor. A woman walks up to you and asks if you've been hurt.

> You say "Someone stabbed me a couple of times."  
She asks if you've been drinking and you say "Just some soda before I came here."  
She asks for your shirt and begins to examine your chest.  
Looking at the blood makes your head spin. You want your brother here with you.  
She asks you to wait and goes to find another doctor.  
You lean up against a wall and wait. You wonder what happened to the old man and the kid.

You look around the room and notice a pay phone. You reach into your pocket and call your mom.  
'Please pick up.' you think to yourself.  
Your mom picks up and you immediately start crying.

> You say "Ma can you and Shermie come here? Me and Stanford are at the hospital."  
She asks why and you explain the situation. You ask if she's on her way and she says yes.  
> You wait for the doctor.  
You stand in the waiting room and wait for mom.  
'Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything.

> You cry.  
A doctor approaches you and leads you to an examination room.  
A couple of minutes later, your mom walks in with a doctor behind her. She sits down next to you and the doctor asks you some questions.

> You say "Mom, where's Stanford?"  
She explains that he's in another room with a broken arm and a few other wounds. You have to wait until the doctor is done with you before you can see him.  
You nod and say okay.

> You say "Am I gonna be okay?"  
He nods and hands you some medicine. The doctor begins to examine your back and the cut on your arm.  
He sterilizes the cut on your arm with some alcohol and begins sewing it up. You look down. The amount of blood is making you feel dizzy.  
You pass out.

You wake up in a room. You're covered in bandages.  
'This isn't my room...' you think to yourself.  
You try to get up, but you can barely walk.

> You say "Ma?"  
You look around and find your mom sitting in a chair next to your bed.  
She holds your hand and smiles. She looks like she's about to cry.  
You remember where you are. You're in the hospital. In the next bed over is your twin brother Stanford. He's still asleep.

> You say "Did you get the plate of the bus that hit me?" you jokingly say  
She smiles and gets up to hug you. You hug her back and laugh. She goes to sit back down and asks you if you remember what happened.

> You say "Uh, I think Stanford and I got attacked in the woods."  
She nods and asks if he's okay. You tell her that he broke his arm in two places and had a few scrapes and bruises. She smiles and asks if you're okay.  
You look down and nod.

> You look at Stanford.  
You're happy to see that his eyes are open. He looks at you and smiles. You smile back and wonder how you'll get out of this.  
He closes his eyes and lays his head back down.

> You say "Hey Mom? When are we going to be allowed to leave?"  
She looks up and smiles.  
She says it'll be awhile before you're allowed to leave the hospital. She says that a police officer will be by to speak with you soon.

> You say "Are you okay Ma?"  
She nods and asks you the same question  
You nod and say that you're fine. She squeezes your hand and smiles.  
You try to sit up, but fall back down.  
"Don't try to move."  
> You say "I think I'm going to sleep until the police show up." She nods and says you can sleep until then. You say okay and close your eyes. You think about your family and all the fun times you had with them. You smile as you drift off to sleep.

Other try: (I hit the refresh scenario button, and it randomly generated this hilarious disaster of a prompt.)

Stanford was the first human to be born with superpowers, but he died of an allergic reaction when he tried to use his abilities for evil. He never got over it and became a recluse.

**Author's Note:**

> * When the AI acts like that, sometimes it completely breaks.  
> ** To be clear, I didn’t make it say that. I guess it’s up to you whether you believe me.  
> ***Yikes Shermie, that’s cold.  
> ****I DID NOT MAKE IT SAY THAT WTF. To be fair, there were some trial runs while I figured out how the AI worked, and I used Carla’s name before. Which is probably why the AI associated the name with my story. You do have to tell the AI important stuff a lot. I had to continuously remind the AI that Ford and Stan were twin brothers. Also It kept adding modern technology. It makes sense, because most people are trying to rp fantasy, or the future, not 1970’s US with cartoon characters.  
> Sorry if the asterisks were distracting, I didn’t want to cloud up the ‘flow’ to add long notes every few lines. I had a ton of fun messing with the AI, even if it turned out with this really fever-dream quality story. I did go through and edit this, so it would be more concise. There was a lot more crying in the original, believe it or not. I recommend giving it a shot, if you’re bored.


End file.
